


In The Middle

by notthebigspoon



Series: Hell in a Handbasket [2]
Category: American Idol RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris makes a suggestion and Archie freaks the hell out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Middle

“Like it wasn't bad enough when you left those stupid toys at my apartment and Cook found them, now you're suggesting I commit infidelities?!”

Chris thinks it's worth noting that Archie has never looked this panicked and angry before and yet it's fairly unintimidating. He just shrugs and slouches back into his couch, twiddling his thumbs and watching his spacecase boyfriend prowl the living room back and forth. Archie's hands are coming frantically through his own hair and his blush is crawling all the way up to his ears.

The funny thing is that Chris _knows_ that Archie isn't upset because he, Chris, suggested that they bring Neal Tiemann into their bed. The reason Archie is upset because he wants that desperately. Neal was his first and he's never quite let that go. In Archie's mind, though, a threesome is 'wrong' and cheating. Wiith a little prodding and wheedling the guy is so totally going to cave.

“It's not _wrong_ , David, if we both want this. If we talk about this and know where we stand and make our own rules about it, it's not going to be wrong. And admit it, you've got the biggest crush on Neal that I've ever seen on anyone.” Chris murmurs gently, reaching out and snagging his hand, pulling him back onto the couch. “No, look at me. It's okay. I know. Just like you know I'm coming home to you even though I have a raging mancrush on Mark, I know you're always coming home to me. And when you think about it, I'm suggesting we both commit infidelities. And before you say it, I know you don't think that makes it better.”

Archie seems to take this into consideration. He's chewing on the corner of his lip and his hands aren't being wrung together. “So how do we even ask?”

“Oh, I've got a few ideas...”


End file.
